


Yamaguchi Gets His Nose Pierced

by tearyeyes



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, Haikyuu - Freeform, Implied liking each other tho, M/M, Not rlly a romantic fic?, Piercings, Septum piercing, in a bathroom... at school, like i don't know....?, only like 1k words, tsukki pierces yamaguchi's nose lol, tsukkiyama - Freeform, yamatsukki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:54:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25269442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tearyeyes/pseuds/tearyeyes
Summary: "Ow!" Yamaguchi cried out, tears pricking his eyes. "Tsukki, that hurts-!" Tsukishima tsked lightly. "Yamaguchi, you're the one that asked me to do this. I can't really stop now." He was right- and Yamaguchi didn't want him to stop anyways- he was actually going to go through with this, he told himself. Besides, the needle was already halfway through his septum- it was too late to back out now.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 89





	Yamaguchi Gets His Nose Pierced

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!! I didn't know where I was going with my other fanfic, so I just wrote this little one-shot! I really didn't know what to title it, so I just called it needles ? idrk. Anyways, I wrote this in like half an hour with very little editing so it's pretty crappy, but I wanted to write smth like this so I did lol;; even if I'm the only one who enjoyed it it's ok ig??? Anyways. tw for blood, theres a lot of mentions of blood. The ending is kinda bad too...,,, But who cares ykyk

"Ow!" Yamaguchi cried out, tears pricking his eyes. "Tsukki, that _hurts_ -!" Tsukishima tsked lightly. "Yamaguchi, you're the one that asked me to do this. I can't really stop now." He was right- and Yamaguchi didn't want him to stop anyways- _he was actually going to go through with this,_ he told himself. Besides, the needle was already halfway through his septum- it was too late to back out now. 

The two were standing in Karasuno High School's small second-floor bathroom- it was definitely an unspoken rule that you didn't pierce your best friend's nose after school in the dirty men's room after everyone had cleared out if you weren't looking to be suspended, but Yamaguchi would be lying if he said that wasn't part of the appeal. He had never really acted out or broken rules like this before, but his first year of senior high was almost over, and he had always liked the idea of getting a nose ring anyways.

Yamaguchi gasped as the needle ripped through his cartilage. "Tsukki! is it done yet?" He questioned, anxiously. It was not- "I still have to pull it out, and then I can put the ring in." Tsukishima replied calmly _._ Yamaguchi winced, tears now flowing freely out of his eyes. And then he made the mistake of looking up at the mirror above one of the sinks- _holy shit_. He was really doing it- and there was blood all over his face to prove it. It was bright red, really bright- almost _pink_. But he was doing it- he had never done anything like this before, which he had mentioned to Tsukishima only, like, a couple dozen times in the last twenty minutes. 

Yamaguchi gasped again as Tsukishima carefully yanked the rest of the needle out of his nose. As soon as it was entirely out, blood and snot started seeping down to his mouth- even more than before. It was kind of embarrassing, Yamaguchi thought- tears, blood, and snot all over his face while in front of Tsukishima like this. It's not like it had never happened before- him crying in front of the other, at least- but still. 

"Give me the horseshoe?" Tsukishima asked- or, told, rather- Yamaguchi. His mind blanked for a second, his head pounding. _Oh, the ring_. Yamaguchi fumbled with the plastic baggy for probably longer than he should have, but eventually got it open. They had made the choice earlier- together, actually. Tsukishima had insisted it was Yamaguchi's decision, at first, but eventually relented and suggested the silver horseshoe ring. The silver balls on the ends were simple and inoffensive, so Yamaguchi had agreed with him. Their fingers touched as Tsukishima took the ring from Yamaguchi's hands, and he looked away.

"Almost done... there." Another sharp pang inside his nose.

Yamaguchi opened his eyes- he hadn't realized that he had closed them so tightly. He stared at his reflection in the mirror- he was a mess, quite honestly. His cheeks were red from the tears and snot, and his freckles looked almost murky against them. There was crusted blood visible on the inside of his nose, but Tsukishima had already helped him wipe the rest of it off. It seemed to have stopped bleeding, at least. He turned to the side- the piercing was.. _cute_. Cute wasn't really a word that Yamaguchi had ever used to describe himself, but it was surprisingly fitting. Yamaguchi wiped frantically at his eyes with his long sleeves, carefully avoiding his throbbing nose. "Thank you, Tsukki! You're the best." He could've sworn he saw the taller boy blush. "Seriously I could _never_ have done that myself." He laughed nervously. Tsukishima shrugged.

"I'm good with seeing blood, I guess. And obviously I'd help you," he gestured to the sink, now full of dirtied, blood-soaked paper towels- "We should clean that up though, we don't want anyone seeing it and freaking out." Yamaguchi's cheeks flared... _obviously Tsukki would help him_. He brushed it off. "Yeah, I'll get those."

After the two had cleaned up, and Tsukishima had shown Yamaguchi how to push the septum ring inside his nose to conceal it - he knew so much because Akiteru had gotten the piercing in early high school himself, apparently- which was, in fact, extremely painful, they were able to sneak out of the mens' bathroom without arousing suspicion. 

\--

During the two first years' walk to Yamaguchi's house- Tsukishima was coming over to help him clean his nose, something that would be a lot harder to do in a dirty public bathroom- he could barely walk. It was all in his head, he knew- but it just felt so weird. The pain had stopped, but he still felt woozy and almost dizzy from the earlier pain and the sight of all that blood. It was okay, though, because it was an excuse for him to cling to the tall blond.

When they got home, Tsukishima had to tell Yamaguchi's mother that they were going upstairs to do homework and not to disturb them, because Yamaguchi himself was too nervous about slipping up and accidentally telling her about the piercing and his raw nose. He was never great with secrets. She just smiled at them, seeming not to notice how nervous her son looked.

Once they were inside Yamaguchi's room with the door locked, Tsukishima helped him un-tuck the nose ring from his nose. Producing a small bottle from his bag- which, Yamaguchi realized, he must've purchased with his own money- Tsukishima showed him how to clean the small hole. It was called saline solution, and surprisingly, it didn't sting when Yamaguchi squirted it into his nose and rubbed it around. 

By the time he had finished- which had taken longer than necessary, but he was terrified of infection and wanted to be thorough- Tsukishima had lain down on top of his bed, just watching Yamaguchi from the corner of his eyes. Yamaguchi sat down next to him, playing with his fingers. "Hey," his voice cracked, and he winced. "Um, thank you, again. Seriously, you're, like," He coughed. "You were like a pro at this- thank you." 

Tsukishima's cheeks reddened and he looked away. "It's not a big deal. You're welcome." Yamaguchi gave him a shy smile, which was, for possibly the first time ever, returned by the blond.


End file.
